The invention relates to a sheet for constructing the wall of a substantially cylindrical silo; as well as to a substantially cylindrical silo.
Hitherto it has been common practice to provide these sheets on four sides with flanges which have holes for the relative fastening by means of bolts or rivets. The flanges serve at the same time for stiffening the silo.
In order to avoid that due to tangential forces produced in the cylindrical wall the vertical flanges bend to near the bolt holes, with the known silos these flanges have been stiffened by rugged strips on either side thereof.